Swindle's special Christmas
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Listen I know it is a little early for Christmas but perfect for Christmas in July! Swindle believes in Santa Clause but the other minicons make fun of him. Then Swindle goes to the north pole by accident! Then he helps Santa find Christmas spirit. And he befriends a sick little girl and her father and makes her Christmas wish come true!


It's soon going to be the third Christmas that the transformers are going to spend on earth. But this Christmas is going to be more special than any other where one minicon going by the name of Swindle makes little girl's Christmas wish come true.

This whole thing started on chilly December morning. "20 days till Christmas!" Matt said excitedly. "What is so special about this holiday?" Knock out asked. "We're inclined to agree." The twins Rumble and Frenzy stated. "It's all about giving, peace on earth, good will towards man and spending time with family and friends and the people who love you." I explained. "Hannah's right." Abigail said with a smile. "Sound's great." Ratchet said with a surprising smile. "Yes I remember my first Christmas with Hannah," Marcy said with a wagging tail. "Really?" Swindle asked scratching his head getting close to Starscream. "Yes I had my first family in my new home I was so excited I even let them dress me up as reindeer." Marcy said with twinkle in her eyes. "Sound's really special." Swindle said grouchily. "Don't be so grumpy Swindle." I told the little race car. "I guess your right."

The next day Lisa was writing a letter to Santa Clause. And so was Swindle he was completely amazed about the story of this Santa. "Aren't you guys going to write to Santa?" Swindle asked the other minicons. "There is no such thing as Santa Clause!" Crumplezone laughed. "You are such a baby Swindle!" Black out snickered. That night Swindle went to put the letters in the mail box to mail the letters to Santa. But he accidentally fell in the mail box! Then the magical mail truck that heads to the north pole where Santa and his toy making elves live. "Here are more letters from children for you Santa. And it is heavier than usual!" The delivery elf complained. Swindle moved trying to get out of the bag. "Something is in the bag!" Santa said in surprise. They opened the bag and Swindle came out of it. "Where am I?" Swindle asked. "You're in Santa's workshop Swindle." One of the elves told him. "I knew Santa was real! I knew it but the others didn't believe me." Swindle said sadly. "I'm not surprised see this it is the Christmas spirit monitor. It is low this year and I was wonder if you could help, Would you?" Santa asked Swindle. "It would be an honor!" Swindle beamed. Then Swindle looked rather sad. "What's wrong Swindle?" Santa asked the minicon. "Think my friends are worried about me. I hope my partner Starscream is alright." Swindle said looking up at the ceiling.

"Swindle!" Me and my friends called. "Swinswin!" Zapmaster called. "Swindle, where are you?!" Starscream called getting desperate. "Man I think we might of been a little to hard on Swindle about Santa." Black out said feeling bad. "I just hope he finds his way home." Maddie said. "He must be so scared." Starscream said sadly. "Don't worry this is Swindle we're talking about." I told him.

Back at the north pole. "This will lead to place to place looking for Christmas spirit. Once it finds Christmas spirit it will send it to the north pole and will you bring some of the children's wishes for Christmas to me." Santa told the minicon. "Will do." Swindle said. Swindle's first stop was in Arizona and he found plenty of spirit there and even got a little boy's wish. His wish was for a model rocket. It was on a note he put in his sub space pocket. Then 10 states afterwards with ten more wishes. Two for a Teddy bear, one for kitten, one for a train set, three for a jack in the box, four for Yoyos. The next stop was is in Maine were his team was. It was a town near Crosslake it was called Rushingrapids. Swindle made there people seemed to be in the Christmas spirit but then Swindle saw sad man begging a person to see if they had any Afghan hound puppies left. "For the last time sir the last one was sold! Now get lost!" The man told the other. "Something wrong?" Swindle asked. "Whoa. A robot with emotions." the man said in shock. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you sir I'm a good guy robot." Swindle explained. "Where are you from?" The man asked. Swindle whispered it to him and to not say anything out loud. The man nodded. "Why were you asking that man if he had any Afghan hound puppies left?" Swindle asked. "It is what my daughter wants for Christmas. You see she has muscle illness that she is almost completely healed from it but she has long road ahead of her she has to learn to walk again. And it would bring a smile to my little girls face with her mother gone I'm all the family she has." The father cried. "Don't worry I'll help. I work for Santa." Swindle told the father. "You do that's great. Oh thank you! Swindle thank you!" The father said.

"We have been search for twelve days no doubt about it he ran away." Snow cat said. "Don't say that!" Starscream demanded. "I got it we can search for Swindles energy sign." Red alert said. "Good thinking." Starscream said with a smile. " I need something that has touched Swindle recently." Red alert said. "I have the cloth that I polish Swindle with." Starscream said handing it over. "Good." Then Red alert started up the machine.

"Swindle this is my daughter Stella." The father said introducing his daughter. "His name is Swindle and you work for Santa. Tell him all I want for Christmas is a female black and tan Afghan is my Christmas wish." Stella said. Then began to sing. " _My Christmas wish is for Santa to bring joy. Hopefully making my Christmas wish to come true. Just like snowflakes they can grant wishes just like stars. That is my Christmas wish, my Christmas wish every single year."_ She finished her song. "I will do anything to make your Christmas wish come true." Swindle told her. Then made it back to the north pole.

"Wow twelve wishes. Good work Swindle." Santa said. Then a warp gate opened then all of the transformers. "Starscream guys how did you find me?" Swindle asked. "I'm so glad you're alright. Where are we?" Starscream asked. "Santa's workshop." Swindle told everyone. "Nice to meet you all and all of you have been really good this year." Santa told everyone. "Sorry for doubting you Swindle. Forgive us?" Crumplezone asked. "Yes I forgive you." Swindle said. "Two days till Christmas." One of the elves said. "Will all of you help me?" Santa asked. "Sure!" All of us said.

Christmas eve night. "Alright we are already to go. None of this wouldn't be possible without Swindle. Thank you Swindle." Santa told the wonderful minicon. "You're welcome." Swindle told him. "Oh wait there is one house I want to take my friends to." Swindle said. "Ah. Little Stella's house that pendant will send you and your friends there when I arrive there." Santa explained. Then about 2 and 1/2 hours later the pendant glowed and we were sent to Stella's house. "Here we are." Swindle told us. Then who should come into the room Stella and here father. "Swindle!" Stella cried and hugged him. Then Santa came down the chimney with a female black and tan Afghan hound puppy. "Here you go Stella." Santa told her. "Thank you I will call her Penny." Stella said. Then Santa left. "Thank you Swindle you made my Christmas wish come true." Stella said and kissed the minicon on top of the head. "Wow!" Swindle said rubbing the back of his head and then we returned to the base and sure enough Santa had been there. "Merry Christmas everyone." Swindle said happily.


End file.
